Para no entrar en calor
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: ¿Lo peor del cliché de quedarse atrapada en un ascensor con alguien que odias? Quedarse atrapada en un ascensor con alguien que odias, sin luz y con un calor intenso. •Pru(fem)mano


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Golpe con sonido metálico.

—¡Merda!

Golpe con sonido metálico.

—¡Coño!

Otro golpe con sonido metálico.

—¡Joder!, ¡vaffanculo!

Tendida de rodillas en el suelo, esta vez lo que se oyó fue el sonido de su frente cuando la golpeó, harta, contra la maldita puerta de ese ascensor de _**merda**_ que había osado averiarse justo ese día, a esa hora, en ese instante... con _**esa**_ otra persona.

—Puta energía eléctrica —maldijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos con rabia.

Efectivamente, esa era la maldición más apropiada para dar. Los 37° grados que experimentaban durante ese día de verano, además de haber provocado un posterior apagón en 1 kilómetro a la redonda (según noticias que le envió su hermana que, por su parte, estaba de vuelta junto a Ludwig en el edificio; ambos tratando de ayudar durante el incidente, como pudieran), horas antes la habían orillado a aceptar la invitación a la playa, realizada por su hermana, el novio de ésta y por extra tener que soportar a...

—Kesesese, ¡no finjas tanto disgusto! O el awesome yo se lo va a creer.

El hermano del bastardo roba inocentes hermanas.

Al poco de ¨atorarse¨ en un piso desconocido, y comprender que el corte era general y no una avería solamente del ascensor, primero se habían asegurado de preguntarles a sus respectivos hermanos si ellos se hallaban bien, además de informarles su paradero.

Feliciana y Ludwig avisaron que hubo un incendio a pocas cuadras, los bomberos estaban ocupados trabajando allí, por su parte ellos se hallaban perfectamente y tratando de ayudar a las víctimas de un choque. Nada serio realmente, solo unos niños shockeados, y algo asustados de la falta de luz y agua, a los que su hermana trataba de animar.

Y luego estaba la otra hermana, quien representaba la inutilidad en toda su esencia y solo esperaba a que se reestablecieran la energía para poder salir.

 _ **Maldito Dios, dieciséis años de vida y al menos si me querías muerta ¿no podía ser al lado de alguien más soportable? Maldita rata albina.**_ Pensando que de nada servía hacerse mala sangre (o más de la normal), se acomodó mejor. Subió las rodillas, shorts de punto blancos pegados a su trasero, de tanto sudor que también se deslizaba de su frente y brazos. Era el mismo problema con la camiseta sobre todo porque, aunque fuera fina, poseía mangas largas. Con cansancio, decidió arremangárselas.

—¡Ja Ja Ja! —ahí iba otra vez ese idiota, pensó la joven—. ¿Por qué simplemente no haces como yo y te la quitas?

La italiana se negó a mirarlo o prestarle atención a su comentario.

Fue cinco minutos después de tolerar el encierro, después de estar utilizando pequeños métodos para ¨enfriarse¨. Lovina se abanicaba con la mano, Gilbert solo ¨aguantaba¨ presumiendo sobre mostrar resistencia y tal. A los diez minutos Lovina se cansó de abanicarse y, para variar, se ató el cabello con una cinta que encontró en el bolso que tenía preparado para el viaje cancelado.

Mientras tanto, algo asqueado ya de tanto sudor en su ropa, el albino había decidido que ya no era utilizable ni si estuviera haciendo ejercicio.

 _ **Y se fue quitando todo, el bastardo patatero.**_ Bueno, no todo, solo sus zapatos, medias y camiseta es lo que se había sacado de encima.

—Como tú eres hombre te da igual, idiota, pero no a mí.

Gilbert la miró burlesco.

—Pero si te ibas a poner un bikini en la playa, ¿cuál es la diferencia que te quites todo aquí? —y se volvió a carcajear.

Fastidiada por su insoportable risotada, viró el rostro y teléfono un poco (para iluminarse la vista en ese oscuro escenario) para ver la cara (¡no fuera a ser que la creyera cobarde por no verle de frente e insultarle como se debe!) de su compañero de tortuoso momento de encierro, quien yacía sentado con la espalda desnuda apoyada en la pared.

—¡Que te metas en tus cosas, imbé—! —se cortó, conmocionada un poco ( **bastante** ) ante la vista.

Los brazos cruzados sobre su nuca permitieron que tuviera una vista privilegiada.

Y ella que pensaba que solo era presumido. Bueno, sí que tenía para presumir.

Gilbert reaccionó rápido ante ese silencio, ya molesto de ser cegado repentinamente por la luz que emitía el alto brillo del celular de la joven. Emitió la enésima carcajada, provocando que instantáneamente ella girara el rostro maldiciendo por lo alto nuevamente.

—Lo sé ¿soy impresionante no? —dijo deshaciendo su pose y señalándose a sí mismo—. ¡Que no te de vergüenza admitirlo!

—Mátate —farfulló. Tratando de cumplir su promesa a sí misma, de ignorarlo, se fijó nuevamente en su teléfono que acababa de reclamar su atención pitando. Mala suerte para no cargar la batería. Lo colocó en su bolso, en el que buscó (estúpidamente, solo por si acaso había dejado alguna botella a medias) algo que pudiera saciar su sed.

Nada tampoco.

—Hey —la voz de su compañero de encierro la llamó.

Lovina no llegó a decir nada, atrapada por la sorpresa de percibir que extendía su mano ofreciéndole una botella de agua.

Estaba muy sedienta para hacerse de rogar, por lo que aceptó murmurando un ¨gracias¨ en voz baja.

—¿Por qué cada vez hace más calor aquí? —preguntó algo sin querer, después de un largo sorbo.

—Estamos pasando medio día seguramente, aunque ayer casi llegamos a cuarenta, aquí dentro se siente igual a eso. Bueno, tal vez porque no hay un maldito aire acondicionado aquí —expresó.

Esta vez a Lovina le sorprendió verlo realmente serio en expresiones. Su rostro se veía diferente de esa manera, también cuando azotó su albina cabellera se hizo atrás y alzó los ojos al techo.

—Me pregunto si saldremos antes de que deban romper esa Scheiße de arriba —se refirió a la salida de emergencia que poseía su contenedor personal—. Aunque... —se quedó callado de pronto, poniéndose en pie—, tal vez...

—Ni lo pienses, idiota —se puso de pie junto a él— ¿estás loco? ¿Y si lo rompes qué? —se jactó— ¿Acaso vas a trepar la... la... cuerda-metálica-esa que quien sabe cómo se llama?

—Si es necesario —respondió él sin dejar de mirar el techo, incluso ya comenzaba a extender la mano arriba.

—No. ¡No lo intentes, idiota! —pidió con nerviosismo y alterada, estirándole la muñeca—. !¡Te vas a matar, stupido! ¡Espera un poco más, maldición!

Él bajó la mirada dispuesto a decirle que lo dejara hacer, si a fin de cuentas ella resultaba la más incómoda de la situación, mas hizo algo distinto al ver sus ojos.

Era la primera vez que la apreciaba preocupada, de hecho, también asustada.

Fue algo nuevo para él. Sintiéndose culpable, bajó la mano.

—¡Por supuesto que este ascensor puede esperar a que lo destroce, tengo tanta lástima de él! —fue su forma de retractarse.

La morena suspiró aliviada, quitando la mano con vergüenza y volviendo a su lugar. El lado izquierdo del pequeño infierno, Gilbert la imitó por su lado, extendiendo las piernas y los brazos a cada lado.

Pasaron otros diez minutos así.

—Mein Gott... —masculló, pasando los dedos por su cabello húmedo.

La joven se giró al verlo quejarse luego de tanto tiempo en silencio. Por arte de magia tal vez, o por verdaderamente recordarlo, se dio cuenta de un detalle importante sobre Gilbert que había pasado en alto.

Y es que su albinismo le volvía, en cierta forma, más ¿delicado? a las altas temperaturas. Pudo comprobarlo al verlo más fijamente, él siendo iluminado por la luz emitida de su móvil (dijo antes que le preguntaría a su hermano nuevamente, para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría). La pálida piel de sus mejillas y frente estaba rojiza, también la zona debajo de su cuello y sus hombros.

Lo vio cerrar el móvil y dejarlo en su mochila, en una esquina. Al reacomodarse, se notaba la lentitud y pereza en sus movimientos normalmente más precipitados.

—¿Estás—?

—Mein Gott, esto es demasiado molesto —echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Con nerviosismo y duda, quiso volver a preguntar. Se arrastró un poco a su lado, buscando ayudarlo de algún modo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, se sintió estúpida ante lo obvio—. ¿Q—Qué te pasa?

El sonido de un cierre fue su respuesta: Gilbert se estaba sacando el pantalón.

Desconcertada, la morena dejó escapar un sonoro grito.

—Así se disipa mejor al calor —dijo el albino con gran alivio, de modo casi cantarín.

—¡NO TE DESPELOTES AQUÍ, MALDICIÓN! —Lovina se escandalizó, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, aún en plena oscuridad, y con la otra de apoyo para irse a gatas lo más alejada posible.

—No seas tímida, Lovina~ —se rió con nuevas energías— si eras tú querías seguir aquí conmigo ¡creo que entiendes qué significa para mí!

Exasperada y ruborizada al máximo, no pudo más que aceptar los términos.

—Entonces despelótate, ¡LEJOS DE MÍ!

Ese imbécil era peor que el hermano. ¿No podía ser también un pervertido reprimido en lugar de uno libre?

Esperaba que ese calvario acabara pronto, no se le antojaba tener a ese albino desnudo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, compartiendo espacio vital con ella.

* * *

 **Estupidez de momento que se me ocurrió a pesar de que hoy hizo considerable frío donde vivo.** **¿Quieren saber cómo nació este fic? Solo quería escribir a fem!Romano usando la palabra "despelotar" con alguien que se estuviera despelotando (?) (:D) Sipi, así nada más (xD) Espero les gustara. Errores, incoherencias, avisen por favor.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
